


Happy Birthday Takano-san!

by Takanos_Love_Butt



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas!, Takano's birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanos_Love_Butt/pseuds/Takanos_Love_Butt
Summary: This is a little birthday fic I was preparing for our love's special day!  I know it seems rushed because I really only started typing it...on Christmas Eve ^^;;  I wanted to get at least part of it up today so here!





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas time in the Emerald offices meant stringing garland all over the department, the usual dolls and bears replaced with tiny tabletop Christmas trees and festive ornaments, and of course, the traditional ritual of trying to pull Christmas themed specials out of the hands of their dying mangaka.  

 

It’s been one year since Onodera Ritsu has joined the Emerald team.  So now he was used to the pace and moods of the mangaka he oversees. Since he knew the incoming storm of Christmas Rush was approaching, he managed to keep schedule with them as best as possible.  Thankfully even getting them to finish ahead of schedule which was a miracle in and of itself.

 

And that’s not all that has _evolved_ for Ritsu…

 

His relationship with the man at the head of this shoujo manga department, Takano Masamune, had changed just five months earlier.   Their life in the department hadn’t changed much in an effort to keep it down low as much as possible. But once office hours are over…

 

This poor bean was still very shy of officially calling Masamune his boyfriend, or worse, his _lover_.  Anytime he realized that’s who he technically was to him now, you’d expect to see a bright red face with the color reaching his shoulders.  

 

Sure he came to term with his feelings, but _How on earth does this ‘dating’ thing work anyway!?_ was a thought that crossed Ritsu’s mind constantly.  And at the current moment when he finally had a chance to catch his breath sitting at his desk, this thought played in his mind:   _Um...so...what do you give your...b..boyfriend for his birthday? GAH I said 'boyfriend' again!!_ Ritsu held his head in his hands without realizing it.

 

“Ricchan?  You okay?” Kisa looked about ready to giggle at him.  

 

“Eh?” Ritsu snapped to immediately.  “Um...yeah! W-why do you ask?”

 

“Because you’re blushing to your ears?  And holding your head. Are you thinking about your girlfriend this early in the morning?” Kisa teased with a chuckle.  He loved gushy stuff like this. Most likely why he’s in shoujo manga.

 

Ritsu jolted as his senpai just hit the nail on the head with a sturdy hammer.  He was just thankful Kisa still believes his love is some _woman_ .  It relieved him to the point where he could talk to him about it.  “Um...well maybe? But I was just thinking about what to get them for their birthday which also happens to be Christmas Eve,” He was also thankful that Takano  just happened to have a planning meeting so Kisa wouldn’t make _him_ so uncomfortable either.  Or...provoke him. The latter seemed more plausible for some reason.

 

“Ahhhh!  C’mon Ricchan!  You’re a shoujo manga editor!” Kisa clapped Ritsu’s back as he spoke.  “You know they always love flowers or sweets! Maybe you can gift her a stunning necklace with a beautiful pendant or try some perfume?  Like maybe a scent you’d like to have her wear? Then to fit the the holiday, some candy canes or a sprig of mistletoe?”

 

“Hmm how about something to put in her hair like a fashionable hair clip or headband?” Mino chimed in now interested in the conversation.  

 

Though those kinds of gifts sounded so nice to give, they _definitely_ didn’t suit the person in mind… “Uugghh...but those are all for girls though…” Ritsu said deflated.  Not even realizing what he just let slip.

 

“Well of cour--....” Kisa paused when he realized what that might’ve really meant.  “Woah...Ricchan...really?!” he brought his voice down when he asked this for obvious reasons.  

 

“What?” Ritsu still not catching on to Kisa’s surprised expression.   _Why does it look like he’s getting happy about this?  Huh?_

 

“I think I might’ve just learned something interesting about you just now, Onodera-kun,” Mino brought his hand up to his mouth.  Hatori did the same when he happened to catch on as well; a smirk starting to grow behind his.

 

“What do you mean?” his obliviousness made him so cute.

 

Kisa rolled his chair over so that he can whisper into his ear.  “You have a _boy_ friend?”

 

Ritsu jumped for the second time that day growing redder than he had before.  This only tipped off the others that they most likely guessed right. Kisa had a hand to his mouth when he spoke again, “Ah hah!  That proves it! Uwaahh!” his eyes literally were sparkling.

 

Ritsu sat stock still and trembling, “Wh...what?!  Whatever gave you that idea!?!” his voice trembled and wasn’t making denying it any easier.

 

“You just seemed put out over the suggestions we gave for a _girl_ friend,” Kisa trying his hardest not to talk so loud in his excitement.  “So that would mean…”

 

“Oh god no!  NO no!! I just meant….I mean...um…” he was too mortified to even speak.  And for some reason Kisa was STILL happy about this?

 

“Hey hey now!!” Kisa pulled Ritsu close again to talk in his ear.  “No need to be shy, you’re among friends!”

 

“No really, you’ve got it all wro--...among friends?” He didn’t know how, but Ritsu all of a sudden stalled in his frantic denial.  

 

“I’ve got a boyfriend too,” Kisa whispered simply.  

 

“E--eh?!” and his brain broke.   _Did...Kisa-san just come out as gay?  With a...boyfriend?_

 

Kisa really just sat back and gave a smile.  His own cheeks were red so Ritsu was sure what he heard just now wasn’t really a joke of some kind.  Especially when Kisa motioned a finger to his mouth obviously saying ‘that’s between us’.

 

“What are you two doing?” a familiar deep (and rather annoyed) voice appeared out of nowhere.  

 

“BWAAHH!” Kisa and Ritsu shouted in unison and falling completely back out of their chairs. Even the ever harsh boss, Takano had to try so hard to suppress his laughter seeing that.  The other two on the other side of the desks were a bit startled as well, but of course seeing Kisa and Ritsu fall flat on their butts eased the mood a little.

 

Even though the moment was all too funny, Takano was still very annoyed.  One reason being Kisa and Ritsu didn’t appear to be working. But another more _angering_ reason was that someone other than him was touching his Ritsu.  “If you're done kissing Onodera’s ear Kisa, kindly show me the book proposal that I'm sure you have finished,” he said snarkily.

 

“Takano-san!” Ritsu flushed yet again. He knew he was just teasing as always, but it still grated a bit.

 

That snide remark had the others chuckling even though they were just as guilty.  “S-sure Boss! Sorry!” Kisa said not really minding the joke that had even the Sapphire BL girls in the next department giggling.  The mood felt like he’d just been caught by the teacher for passing a note in class.

 

/(^x^)\

 

Lunch time was thankfully upon them and Ritsu headed down to the lounge for something to at least hold him over from one of the vending machines.  Though before he could even get the first yen piece in, “Don’t even think about it…” said a certain someone from behind him.

 

“Gah!” Ritsu jolted for the third time that day.

 

Takano chuckled at his reaction.  “You sure are jumpy today,”

 

“You sure have a knack for creeping up on people,” Ritsu retorted.  “Keep it up and you’ll be responsible for my heart problems,”

 

Takano really just smiled back at him again, knowing that Ritsu was just nervous about the new progress in their relationship.  Even though it’s been 5 months it still touched his heart like none other. “Then it’s a good thing I managed to catch up to you before you ingested more unhealthy crap.  Bad for that jumpy heart, you know?”

 

Takano was sure smiling a lot more these days.  He’s even attracted some attention from it. Ritsu knows why.  Too shy to admit to it. He just wished he’d stop doing it so he could think right.  “You seemed kinda busy though. I didn’t think we were going to get lunch today so I figured just something to hold me over until dinner,” he of course no longer having any issues with eating with Takano.  Matter of fact, once they started officially dating, it all of a sudden became so much easier to talk to each other.

 

“Ah yeah, I just got done.  For now anyway,” the chief editor casually replied.  

 

“Hmm so… you… wanna go to the usual spot, then?” five months and Ritsu _still_ had a hard time asking him out.  

 

“Sure.  But first…”

 

“Eh?”

 

“What were you and Kisa muttering about this morning?  It’s actually been kinda bugging me all day…” Takano asked plainly.  Ever since their company trip to Kagawa, Takano felt that the 31 year old babyface had been getting way too chummy with Ritsu for comfort.  He didn’t like to think that Kisa had something for Ritsu. But it still irked him all the same.

 

Ritsu’s eyes widened when he realized that Takano’s jealousy could really do a number.  After all they’ve been through just to start dating, he REALLY couldn’t afford another misunderstanding.  “Oh really that was nothing! He...just felt the need to let me in on something personal that he really can’t say aloud,”

 

“Personal?” the look on Takano’s face was starting to show a hint of worry.  

 

“Yeah,” Ritsu nervously laughed with his hand behind his head.

 

Takano then let out a displeased grunt.  He’s heard this somewhere before. About three times with almost everyone that’s close to Ritsu or tries to be.  “Be honest. Is he hitting on you? It sounds an awful lot like you’re getting love confessions behind my back again,”  

 

“What?!  No no!! It’s not like that! It’s not like that at all!” Ritsu frantically exclaimed.   A nasty old wound opened just then. How he screamed these exact words during their **_last_ **misunderstanding that was so unbearably cruel.  For both of them.

 

Takano just got a horrid flashback from Ritsu’s desperate voice as he spoke _those_ words.  Ritsu even saw him jump a little.  He swallowed the lump in his throat, “N-nevermind.  I’m sorry. Really. Just forget I asked…” Takano bit his lip hating the imagery he unwillingly had to see _again_ .   _Can’t believe I just…reverted back to…_

 

It’s been five months.  Five months they’ve been past this and even saw the brightest of days afterward.  Then to have it rear its ugly head again even if it was just in though was just too brutal.  

 

“W-wait!  Masamune...please.  You...you didn’t do anything wrong.  I understand how it looked, I do…” Ritsu rushed to reassure him.  Though this too brought back some ugly memories for him as much as it did Takano.   _These_ words as well were all too familiar.  He took his love’s hand in his own. “Kisa-san….just told me that he had a boyfriend.  That’s all! That’s why he couldn’t say it so loudly. We know...how that goes, right?”   _I’m really sorry Kisa-san.  But we can trust Takano-san with your secret.  It just got caught up in our own drama._ He apologized in his head.  

 

It was like the choking tension they just suffered went away like a puff of smoke.  “A-ah..I see…” Takano replied awkwardly. He felt stupid. _So he’s already got a boyfriend…_ He felt even more stupid the more he realized his worry was for nothing.  And that Ritsu only held back sharing this was because that’s something that’s _incredibly_ personal and should’ve only been entrusted to Ritsu.   _Can I be more of an ass today?_ _Geez…_

 

Takano let out another sigh; this time more in relief.  Though another worry cropped up about the whole thing that he just couldn’t shake.  “O...kay, but why’d he feel the need to share that with you anyway?”

 

“Ah um, because we were on the topic of Christmas presents and...I may have let slip that I have a boyfriend?  I guess he just felt comradery? Ha ha!” the floor suddenly looked very interesting to Ritsu at this point. “Oh but I didn’t say your name so you don’t have to wo--” he was cut off when he looked back up into Takano’s face.  

 

It literally was the first time Ritsu had seen the face he was making.   _Is he..._ **_blushing_ ** _?!_ “Um...Masamune?  You okay?”

 

Takano’s face was on fire and it looked like the pink tint could travel all the way to his shoulders.  “Huh? O-oh it’s nothing…” he managed. “Hey, we should get back to work! I need to get something done,” he quipped nervously all of a sudden and turned on his heels headed for the elevator at what looked like the fastest Ritsu’s seen anyone walk.   _He...he called me his boyfriend…_ How long had he been yearning those words to escape Ritsu’s mouth and actually be acknowledged by him?  It even became something he’d only hear in a sweet dream.

 

Meanwhile, Ritsu stood still in the lounge trying to digest what he just saw.  Nevermind Takano just blew off their lunch date. Nevermind even the short run of PTSD they almost had.  What he just saw made up for all of it. _Holy fuck.  That was just...so fucking cute I can’t stand it!_ Ritsu screamed in his head trying to replay it over and over again.  His heart was doing backflips and he felt like he was about to explode with endearing emotion.  After standing for another minute, he decided to chase Takano back into the department. “Um wait!  Masa-- I mean Takano-san!” Ritsu called to him as he boarded the elevator; his voice skipped when he remembered he shouldn’t be calling him by given name when out in the open.  But the elevator he was on was too quick and it ended up going up without Ritsu. “Damn him!!”

 

Though Ritsu couldn’t help but smile like an idiot.   _He was so adorable just now!  I feel like I just fell in love with him all over again!_ He exclaimed to himself.   _I’m not gonna let him live this down that’s for sure!_  At first he was stupidly embarrassed about even calling Takano his boyfriend.  But now he realized just what kind of power that title had and who exactly was _more_ embarrassed about it.  


	2. Part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got hard to write. And you'll see why. I hope I tickled your fluffy bone with this one!

Happy Birthday Takano-san pt. 2

 

Ritsu's fluffy socked feet thumped though the apartment in excited nervousness.   He finally figured out what to do on this special day and he wanted to make sure everything was absolutely perfect!  

 

Sending his boyfriend away for about two hours was tough to achieve with the lame excuse of asking to get some groceries.  It surprisingly worked.

 

In that time, Ritsu rushed down to a nearby bakery for the custom cake he ordered.  Then made a quick dash to both a special shop and the travel agency. He actually had two gifts for Takano.  One for his love's birthday and one for Christmas. He felt his wallet crying at the end of the day, but finally having an idea for the perfect gift sent him on a frenzy.  Especially after agonizing over it for so long and Takano himself long having put Ritsu's gift under the tree.

 

“I can't believe all I had to do was think back at the year before I confessed to him…” the manga editor blushed as he set out the Christmas cake on the dining table.  Even though now he’d rather forget how agonizingly distant he tried to be with the man he now calls his boyfriend. Ritsu knew he'd been rather cruel and unreasonable at times as he tried to figure out his feelings, but he just couldn’t deny that from the very core of his being, he loved him.  And could never forget that love no matter how hard he tried to fight back. The more he did, the more he wound up either hurting himself or Takano.

 

They’re just over the 5 month mark now and Ritsu still feels he’s got a lot to learn about how to actually date and treat Takano right; but at least he finally got his true feelings across.  

 

It wouldn't be long before the guest of honor would arrive.  He went over what he said in the letter one last time before settling it and the plane ticket inside the card and closing the envelope.   

 

Ritsu turned out all the lights except for the ones on the Christmas tree bathing the room in a soft orange glow.  He shuddered in nervousness as he heard the front door open. _Oh...I really hope he likes all this…_ he silently prayed as he stood near the dining table.  

 

“Tadaima…” Takano called as he entered the genkan to remove his shoes.

 

“Okeri!  I'm in here!” Ritsu called from the living/dining area of the apartment. He usually steps out to the genkan to greet him, so hopefully he didn't find that suspicious. Nonetheless, Takano just followed his love's voice.

 

“Hey, why is it so dark...in...here?” both his hand that was going to reach the light switch and his mouth stalled as he finally registered the view.  

 

“U-um...Happy Birthday!” Ritsu nervously smiled from his place at the table.  The soft light of the room seeming to make his eyes glimmer like beautiful emeralds.  He could only hope that he didn't look like a total tomato at the current moment.

 

Takano always managed to keep his emotions well hidden beyond his usual poker face, but this was the first time any threatened to spill out in full force from what he saw in front of him.  “So this is why you chased me out of the house,” he chuckled; his expressions softening to such a great degree that Ritsu hoped he’d be the only one to ever see this face.

 

“It wasn't easy, you know!” Ritsu added to the joke.  His own heart was pulsing in his ear as he again was catching a glimpse of the sweet honest blush that Ritsu bore witness to just a couple of weeks prior. It was the only thing that gave him the courage to choose the gifts he had planned for him.  He wants to continue seeing this softer, more adorable side of his love.

 

“I’m...sure you remember last year when you took me on that drive,” Ritsu began; his eyes finding the floor. “You told me about the times you’d do a simulation in your head about today.  And I told you that I used to do the same. So I tried to make it more...than just a dream tonight. Do...do you like it?” Ritsu asked honestly in a shy voice. A voice reminiscent of Oda Ritsu.

 

Takano stood for a moment trying to think of something, _anything_ to say.  But he just couldn’t find the right words that would do justice to the intense feeling he was experiencing.  Was it even real? How was he so sure this wasn’t a dream? How was he so sure that he wouldn’t wake up again, cold and alone in his bedroom finding that Ritsu wasn’t even there to begin with?  That all this was a cruel joke his mind loved to play in those ten years they were apart.

 

He dropped the bags he was holding as he came in.  Without a word, Takano went forward and embraced his loving Ritsu.  He had to feel his warmth, his breath, his heart. He had to touch his skin and make sure that what he was feeling was the real deal.  “I don’t want to wake up…please don’t wake me up...”

 

Ritsu was actually surprised at this reaction.  He expected him to get perhaps a little emotional, but not really in this manner.  “Don’t wake you up?” he asked confused.

 

Takano only tightened his grip around Ritsu.  “I don’t want to wake up and find this was just another cruel dream I had ten years ago.  Or find myself back in this apartment freezing cold from an empty bed. Trying my hardest to forget that another year slipped by and you’re not here.  Please god...don’t wake me up...,”

 

Ritsu swallowed thickly.  Just how long has Takano pined for this?  How long has he had to have that sort of nightmare every time his birthday came around?   _He’s even having a hard time believing this is all real.  Ugh...this jerk. Making me feel all these weird things again…_ Ritsu grumbled in his mind at the embarrassing emotions that were bubbling up in him.  He turned his nose and gave a hard nip to his love’s ear.

 

Takano, shocked out of his emotional state, pulled back suddenly.  “Ow! What was that for?” he hissed a little at the sting on his ear.

 

“Still dreaming?” Ritsu started to chuckle.

 

Takano deflated a bit, “You really know how to kill the mood,” a smile creeping to his features.  He learned early on in their dating that this was Ritsu’s own way of teasing him.

 

“Yeah well I kinda didn’t want to be pulled into that sort of mood, sir…It was my vision too, remember?” Ritsu tried to keep it light. “Let’s do the tears later! No dreaming here!” he pulled back to give him a soft yet rather nervous smile.  “Look! I even have the KFC and sodas set out for us! Let’s celebrate for now!”

 

Takano then took a look at the dining table completely set with a Christmas cake alongside a bucket of fried chicken and various other snacks and drinks.  It even hit him a little _harder_ when he realized the set-up was typical of some teenage sleepover.  One they _would’ve_ had ten years ago.  

 

“That’s it.” he huffed taking Ritsu on his shoulder.  Takano had enough of forcing his emotions back. He’s going to let them out one way or the other!!

 

“Waahh?!  Masamune?!” the rookie editor exclaimed as he was unceremoniously picked up and thrown over the shoulder like a prized catch.  

 

“Quiet you.  You _know_ this is all your fault for doing this to me,” Takano turned on his heel promptly heading for the bedroom.  

 

“Ah but...the food!  And your present! You still have to open your present!” Ritsu flailed on Takano’s shoulder.

 

“Ahh I’ll get to those later!  Right now there’s only one present I want to open and devour... _all night long!_ ”

 

“W--what’s that supposed to mean? Masamune?!” Ritsu continued to flail from his shoulder. “Oh so help me you damn horn dog, I better be able to walk tomorrow!” he wailed as Takano kicked the door shut.

 

/(^x^)\

 

It was a little after one on Christmas morning. Takano stepped out of the toilet and into the living area.  Still only clad in his boxers, he walked over to the table set especially for him; the food going untouched because of the uncontrollable desires when it came to his precious Ritsu.  “Ahhh I should work on that,” he chuckled bitterly at himself. “Still his fault though…”

 

The chief editor set to work putting the food away.  It should still be good enough to eat if he refrigerated it all now.  Just before he got the cake to put in the fridge, he saw the thin gift on the table.  The one that Ritsu seemed to want to give him last night.

 

Curiosity was stinging his side. “I wonder if he’d let me open it now?” he asked himself.  He really ought to wait until Ritsu was awake to open it. But again those cat-like curiosity feelings just nagged at him.  He took the envelope in hand and opened it feeling like he was on auto-pilot.

 

Inside was a decorative birthday card that seemed themed toward December birthdays; complete with winter holiday decorations.  Folded within this lovely card was an airline voucher. “London?” he went wide eyed at the ticket. Then of course a note was written out on a seperate piece of paper.

 

_Masamune,_

 

_This is really hard for me to actually say to your face, so I’ll put it here.  First. I wanted to apologize. For the last ten years. I never got to do so for the gruesome mistake I made that shattered both of us so long ago._

 

_Then for the past year before I finally came to term with my feelings.  When I thought about it, you had to be in a lot of pain being so close to me yet I never would allow you in.  When I saw you and your blushing face at work a couple of weeks ago and how you acted so cutely nervous around me afterward, I realized that me calling you my boyfriend had to be something you only dreamed about for years and years.  Along with the doubt you’d ever see it come true._

 

_It was the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen...but at the same time I felt the years of pain and longing that came with it.  While I myself struggled to forget and eventually did forget a lot of our past._

 

_All while you still held me in your heart, never able to forget, never even able to move on and live your life without me. I remember you kept telling me this over and over again all year long last year._

 

_I know it’s completely pointless to even feel so bad about this, especially now that we’re together.  But...I’m glad you didn’t forget me. I’ll admit. No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget you completely either.  And now I can finally say:_

 

 _I’m glad we met each other again.  The more and more I thought about us after we started dating, the more and more I realized how much we just..._ **_suit_ ** _each other.  I was just too stupid and stubborn to admit it.  You know me. It’s no wonder we couldn’t move on.  No wonder we kept dreaming about each other, at first believing these dreams were nightmares.  Now we can make them into sweet realities._

 

_I’d have a real problem trying to actually speak all this to you.  So I wrote it down like this, I hope you can forgive me._

 

_I really do love you, Masamune.  I’m so glad I’m finally able to at least say this to you.  And yes, call you my boyfriend._

 

_Oh! And the plane ticket I gave you is to England!  I want to show you the academy I attended when I went abroad to study.  See, there’s this big, beautiful tree I want to show you!_

 

_Happy Birthday!_

 

_Love,_

 

_Your Boyfriend, Ritsu_

 

Takano needed moments to breathe while reading this letter.  Perhaps it was a good thing he read this in private? He just knew that if he hadn’t carted Ritsu off for a night of passion and opened this in front of him, Ritsu would’ve probably made the excuse he needed the toilet or something and hide while he read this.  Or just told him to read it when he wasn’t around.

 

These were Ritsu’s inner most thoughts.  Things he just couldn’t say aloud, but still wanted Takano to know.  The chief editor had just gotten a real look into his beautiful Ritsu’s heart.  Though the first thing that entered his mind was that he most definitely didn’t need to apologize.  Ritsu had tried to forget him for a _reason_ .  Takano’s existence hurt too bad to remember because Ritsu loved him with every fiber of his being back then.  Takano felt the very same and wished all those years that he could forget as well. But no matter how hard they _both_ tried to forget each other, their love was just too deep.  Like Ritsu had said, he was glad they were able to meet again.  And after a full year of about four interlopers trying to step in on their relationship trying to ruin it, ups and downs trying to come to terms with how they really felt, and one emotional confession later, they were finally dating.  

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t really as lovey-dovey as Takano had hoped it would be, mainly because Ritsu is so damn shy and tends to fight back when embarrassed.  But with this letter, he saw into the heart of someone that’s just can’t say all this aloud for that reason. And Masamune knew it. “Dammit Ritsu…” he was just glad his lover was asleep right now so he could let the tears finally flow.  This sort of emotion he’d never want to show him. His pride wouldn’t let him. “You’re trying to kill me aren’t you…” Now he was absolutely sure of the love Ritsu held for him. Any insecurities he ever had blasted away by these lovely written words.  Words far more beautiful than he’d ever read in any novel. Words meant only for him.

 

After a moment to himself, he set the lovely gift back in the envelope.  Perhaps Ritsu still wants to see him open it, or he can just tell him he already had the chance when he put the food away so he doesn’t have to hide in shyness.  Even though he’d bought some ingredients, he still didn’t feel like cooking at all. Heating the chicken up in the oven should salvage the crispiness, he hoped. He was just thankful the icing on the cake didn’t appear to have melted at all.  He really just didn’t want to waste anything his Ritsu prepared for him and eat as much of this as he could in a few hours.

 

/(^x^)\

 

Takano was the first to wake again at about 8 am.  Though he was sure that Ritsu had gotten up himself in the middle of the night for the toilet and worried about putting the food away as well.

 

He put the last of the stocking stuffers in Ritsu’s stocking.  If he remembered what Ritsu had told him correctly, people in the west would fill these sock looking things with treats.  Though he couldn’t remember if it was Santa-san who’d fill them with toys for the children or just something that was simply another tradition that was related to food.  But he filled Ritsu’s knit stocking full of chocolates and a bag of his favorite coffee. Even threw in a thermos cup with the Emerald Magazine’s mascot printed on it as well; it had a lid that he could close so he wouldn’t have to worry about spilling it on his storyboards.  

 

Takano was still only in a robe when he came back into the bedroom with a santa hat on and Ritsu’s stocking in hand.  He smiled as he sat gingerly on the bed to wake his sleepy little love, “Hey sleepy head! Merry Christmas!” he nuzzled in his ear.

 

One could tell Ritsu had woken up by the deep breath he took as his senses arose again in consciousness.  All the drowsy little bean could do was smile as bright as he could and turn a little. Still not wanting to open his eyes.  “Merry Christmas!” he managed in a sleepy voice to his lover.

 

“Santa-san came.  He put some treats for you in this sock!” Takano said praying with all his might he got this western tradition right.  

 

Ritsu’s grin grew bigger.  “Aw he did, did he?” he was so giddy of how Takano remembered what he told him about the western Christmas traditions and how Ritsu grew to love them himself as he was studying abroad. He rubbed his eyes open and sat up on the bed.  Peering into the stocking made his eyes go wide as if he were a kid again. “Ah! Masamune!”

 

“Me?  I think it was Santa-san, right?” Takano joked.

 

Ritsu began to laugh wholeheartedly at Takano’s attempt to say this was Santa’s doing.  “Oh okay, well… Thank you ‘Santa-san’, for giving me my favorite coffee! And this fancy cup too!  Oh wow I can finally have my coffee in the office with me!” his earlier drowsiness fading away at the nice little surprises.

 

“Um.  Santa-san also said that some of those chocolates can be thrown into the coffee to melt as you drink it…” Takano tried to say nonchalantly.

 

“Oh?  And how would _you_ know this?” Ritsu grinned at him.

 

“Hmm...let’s just say...I wrote a _letter_ ,” Takano flashed a knowing look to him.  

 

Ritsu blinked at the emphasis he gave on the word ‘letter’.  “O-oh! Did you? Well thank you so much!” he said all too quickly.  When he woke up earlier that morning to find the food had already been put away, he also saw the binding to the envelope he’d left on the table had been broken.  Meaning of course, that Takano had already opened his birthday present and most certainly read the letter.

 

Takano couldn’t hold back the urge to nuzzle Ritsu in his neck as soon as he caught on.  Especially since the rookie editor blushed right to his shoulders. “Thank you, Ritsu. Reading that made me so happy that I don’t even know what to do with myself,” he knew that sounded so corny and didn’t even justify how he really felt.  But then again, Takano wasn’t really good at expressing his emotions with words. Written or not.

 

“U-um...s-sure,” was all Ritsu could say.  He was so fully embarrassed that he didn’t even know if he could prepare himself for the next gift he was about to give him.  But he took a deep breath before speaking again. “Hey! I think Santa-san left a stocking for you too!” Ritsu said breaking free from the embarrassing romantic tension that Takano put them in.

 

“He did?” Takano said playing along.  Although rather disappointed that Ritsu managed to give him the slip.  

 

“Yeah he put it in here!” Ritsu said trotting to his side of the closet.  He threw on a robe just before pulling a rather decorative stuffed stocking.  “Here you go!” he beamed going back to hand it to his love still seated on the bed.

 

Inside, the chief editor would find some liquor samplers with a decorative shot glass that had Twinkle’s bunny face printed on it.  A rather expensive brand of cologne, air fresheners and turtle wax for his car. “Well I see you learned how to give more appropriate gifts,” Takano teased remembering the rather ‘practical and consumable’ gift he got last year.  

 

“Hey I honestly didn't know what to get you last time!” Ritsu returned his teasing.  

 

Takano snickered, “I get it, I get it.  C'mon, there’s one more present I have for you under the tree,” he said standing with his hand held out to lead his love to said tree and both sat on the couch after Takano grabbed the glittering gift bag with Ritsu's name on it.

 

The tree itself was still sparkling even in the snowy morning light of the window.  Under the tree, there were also gifts for the entire Emerald department, the Kirishima family, An-chan, Ritsu's parents, and much to Takano's displeasure, Nao.  Takano really had no say in Ritsu getting Nao a gift, especially after he urged him to help pick some out for Yokozawa and his new family. Seems they were both still jealous of each other's best friends that were at one time love rivals.  

 

Still, having the abundance of gifts made the tree look lovely and homely. “Merry Christmas Ritsu!” Takano smiled gently as he handed Ritsu his gift.

 

Ritsu went wide eyed as he opened the bag to find a cashmere scarf, knit hat, and cute mittens to go with it. “Uwahhh!” his eyes sparkled as he tried them on.  The color bringing those beautiful emeralds of Ritsu's out beautifully.

 

“You seem to catch colds fairly easily, so I figured those would help,” Takano gave a soft expression as Ritsu really seemed to love his gift.

 

“Thank you! It's so soft and warm! Can't wait to take on winter with them!”

 

“There's more in the bag,” Takano urged him to look.

 

“There is?” Ritsu said as peered in the bag once more.  He found a manilla folder inside. In it was what looked to be a mortgage agreement with Takano's name signed at the bottom and one more empty space to put his own.  Clipped to the other side was photos of the 3LDK house it went to. “Masamune….th-this is…”

 

“I figured it was getting rather cramped in here with both your stuff and mine.  So...once our leases are up here, we could share that home with maybe a fur baby or two?”

 

“I...don't know what to say!” Ritsu said as best he could behind the delight threatening to spill forth. “It's so beautiful!”

 

“You really like it?” Takano asked for assurance.

 

“Of course!  I might have to explain things to my parents, but since it's a 3 bedroom, they'll probably just figure you're my roommate,” he said flipping through the pictures.  “We can even turn one of the bedrooms to our own little library/study room!”

 

Takano's breath hitched when Ritsu mentioned his parents.  He honestly had forgotten moving in with him would mean Ritsu would have to let them know.  But given that Ritsu didn't seem so concerned at all, meant that he really didn't need to be concerned either.  “Haaah, if we did that, I might never see you come out of there,” he teased his loving bookworm.

 

“I should say the same for you!” Ritsu laughed.  Their own cozy book nook, with lots of blankets, pillows, surrounded by mountains of books.  Now that's a dream for two love birds who initially bonded over literature so long ago. Yeah, they might never see the light of day again.

 

“I’m really glad you like it,”

 

“I love it! ...Ah!”

 

“What is it?” Takano asked as it seemed Ritsu had just remembered something.

 

“I have one last gift for you,” he said getting up.

 

“Oh Ritsu, you've given me so much already!” he honestly didn't know how much more his heart could take. But sure enough, Ritsu had already bolted back into the bedroom to retrieve this gift.

 

Though now it looked like Ritsu was getting very nervous about what he was about to give as he held it behind his back.  He even took one last breath before handing Takano a small gift wrapped box. It even had a lovely red bow with a cherry blossom tied in.

 

“You...look really nervous about giving me this…” something that managed to transfer into Takano himself as well.

 

“Only because I pray you'll like it,” Ritsu did his best to try to hide its glorious surprise. “Open it!”

 

Takano took the tiny box in hand and worked off the pretty ribbon so as not to ruin it too badly.  He found he couldn't pull the top off completely but could only open one side of this _ring_ box.

 

Masamune's mind broke a moment as it tried to register what the hell he was just given.

 

A beautiful 24k silver ring set in a cushion.  In the top of the box a small note reading ‘Will you marry me?’.

 

“Ritsu?” Takano still had a hard time trying to understand what was happening. But he then looked up only to find the love of his life kneeling on one knee before him.  It was painfully obvious now that Ritsu no longer wished to hold the smaller title of ‘boyfriend’.

 

Ritsu shyly took the hand that Takano held the gift in from his place on his knee.  “It’s….legal in England. For us to marry. We can do it when I take you to see that tree… I know it won't be recognized here yet, but at least we'll already have the certificate for when they do…”

 

Takano could no longer hold the flood of emotion back as it poured forth.  “You asshole! You did that on purpose…” he utterly broke down and cried. Tears of joy gushing like a broken faucet. He swore he'd never want Ritsu to see him like this, but how in all hell was he supposed to hold _this_ back? First the recreation of the dream they shared so long ago, that beautiful heartfelt letter, now this?

 

Ritsu wasn't stupid.  He knew those tears were ones of pure happiness.  His love was even trembling, he couldn't contain himself. “So can I take that as a ‘yes’?”

 

“Yes you damn idiot! Fuck, how could you do this to me?!” Takano fought through his sobbing; hopelessly frustrated that Ritsu managed to turn him into such a mess.

 

Ritsu merely stood up in response, took the ring from its box, and slipped it on his new fiancee's left ring finger.  He then went forward to kiss his love’s tearful eyes as his own started to overflow. “I wanna make up for that wretched mistake that caused us so much pain.  Starting now.”

 

“S-stop Ritsu...I cant take anymore…” Takano pulled the best gift he ever received to straddle him in his lap.  To which Ritsu obliged in full holding him back just as tenderly. Quite a few tears of his own were falling; outrageously happy that he got to see his future husband so happy like this.  Something that always made him fall into a million pieces.

 

“I love you so much,” Takano managed once he calmed down a bit.  

 

Ritsu then grinned wide as now was his chance.  “I love you too... **_honey_ **,”

 

Takano jolted at the sudden change of pet names.  Ones that only a loving spouse would use. He grit his teeth again, “You know?  I think I just heard you asking me to break your hips with mine!” he ground out lifting them both off the couch where they were seated and once again, threw Ritsu over his shoulder.  

 

This time Ritsu was laughing, only pretending to struggle out of his grip.  “Oof Masamune!!”

 

“Aaahh I think I can _finally start_ enjoying this holiday!” Takano sighed pleasantly as he carted his bride back to the bedroom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I went the unpopular route and had Ritsu propose, which made him a bit out of character. But ah well, Takano's proposed to him several times. I think we'll have a good solid answer if Ritsu was the one who did it. Change of pace is good, yes?


End file.
